OH MY GOD!
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I just totally let my emotions write this story. If you think this is a story where Lisanna comes back and Natsu just kicks Lucy out of existence then they magically get together at the end THEN YOUR WRONG! This is a story about what I think about those stories! This is a story about how I would retaliate to those stories! THIS IS NALU! AND MAYBE A LITTLE NATSU BASHING!... little.


**BlackLynx17: Listen up! I've been so busy writing my Fairy Tail fanfictions I haven't been able to read someone else's FT Fanfiction in months! MONTHS! **

**So when I finally decided to read one again, the first one I read made me cry. It was a Peter Pan kind of FT NaLu and it was just really sad, whatever. The girl should have made an epilogue about them meeting again in another life but that's just me, I just like happy endings.**

**The second one I read made me very angry! What is with all the stories with Natsu just completely dumping Lucy like nothing and going out with Lisanna?! I mean come on! It's either Natsu and Lisanna go out or Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team and replaces her with Lisanna. Then Lucy's all sad and depressed and what not. **

**I'm here to take a stand! This story it for all the other fanfictions out there that kicked Lucy aside when Lisanna came back! Sure it's still NaLu and Lucy gets Natsu at the end but still! THIS IS FOR YOU!**

.

I Named It Oh My God Because When I Was Reading A Fanfiction And Thought Of The Idea I Said Really Loudly

"Oh My God"

A Fanfiction By BlackLynx17

.

My life was supposed to be happy.

I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, but I really believed that everyone's lives are supposed to be happy. It's not like a person goes through life thinking, oh I don't want my life to be happy, I want it to be filled with anguish and misery. No one doesn't want their life to be happy, even bad guys. Each of them do their own thing because that's what makes them, you guessed it, happy.

So yeah, my life was supposed to be happy. And it was for a while. I was able to get into the guild I always wanted to be in, Fairy Tail. I was able to make a whole bunch of new friends. I wasn't really happy about my rent but I did love the place I lived at so it balanced out. I was happy to be considered Natsu's partner. Happy to be on his team, to be his friend, to be able to spend so much time with him.

I was happy that I met him.

I was happy I fell in love with him.

So yeah, my life was pretty happy for a while. Even though Natsu had no idea about my not-so-secret crush on him I didn't really care. I figured I'd give him a few months, maybe a year for him to just be who he wanted to be. I knew he liked me, I didn't know if he _liked_ me but I knew he liked me. It's not like I'd have trouble confessing to him, it's just what would happen after that? I've never had a boyfriend, I don't know what we'd do once we were together other than kiss.

I figured while he went through his Igneel obsession I'd study up on dating. I couldn't count on Natsu to know what to do, all he knows how to do is eat, sleep, and fight. That was just his natural instinct. I love him though, everything about him, even with his faults. I mean I wasn't perfect either, it was clear that we were both huge messes. I just thought we'd be messes together you know?

But no. My happy life came to a stop when she came back from our mission to Edolas.

Lisanna Strauss.

Listen very clearly now, I do not hate Lisanna. I don't care what the other guild members say, I don't care what the whole universe says! I do not hate Lisanna! She's actually a pretty cool person, even though she has a not-so-secret crush on Natsu too, I still like her. There was no hard feelings between us, we actually came up with a mutual agreement. If Natsu would choose one of us, no hard feelings, but if he choose neither of us and some random chick, he was going to die.

We had a weird friendship but none the less a friendship. I wasn't too worried about Lisanna though because I was the one who was on Natsu's team, I was the one person's house he came over almost every day, I was his best friend. The day Natsu invited Lisanna to do a mission with us though, that's when I should have started worrying.

I didn't though, I just thought hey! Lisanna, welcome, the more the merrier! And welcomed her in with open arms. I should have been more worried the second time she went on a mission with us...and the third time. I don't know what was wrong with me, I was supposed to be a genius and yet I couldn't even notice what was happening right in front of me.

Happy was on my side, he supported me more than Lisanna. I didn't understand though, from the stories I heard Lisanna was supposed to be the Mother to him and Natsu the Father. I asked him one day, he told me-

"Natsu just looks happier with you."

Maybe that's why I didn't notice, because I was so confident with myself. No matter how confident though nothing could prepare me for today.

"Lucy? Lucy? Are you in there?" Natsu asked.

He just had to put me on the spot didn't he? We had been standing here staring at each other for a while now, enough time for me to just think whatever I was thinking a while ago. I still can't believe what happened. What happened? Natsu and I were walking together to Fairy Tail just like any other day-

"Um Lucy?" Natsu said.

Shut up Natsu! I'm trying to tell a story! So where was I? That's right.

Natsu and I were walking together to Fairy Tail just like any other day but when we entered the guild... something strange happened. Natsu looked at Lisanna and motioned with his hand for her to come over to us, did I mention we were standing right in the middle of the guild? Anyway Lisanna walked over to us and Natsu grabbed her hand. He left my side and went over to hers. With his huge, goofy grin he told me-

"Guess what Lucy? Lisanna and I are dating now!" he cheered.

And that's about everything that happened. Here I was still standing in front of the two of them, still thinking.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Lisanna asked.

I wasn't angry at Lisanna, we had a mutual agreement. I couldn't say the same about Natsu though, I looked towards him and stared.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

Natsu stared back.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled.

That seemed to catch everyone's attention in the guild. Why oh why did Natsu have to tell me this right in the middle of the guild where everyone can see? No, don't waver Lucy. You're mad, not even mad, enraged!

"Are you serious?!" I repeated.

Natsu looked confused.

"Really? You picked her?!" I asked.

Natsu released Lisanna's hand and took a step back. Like that would really help him, I was furious right now. I was about to speak my mind and there was nothing Natsu could do to avoid it.

"I mean! No offense to you Lisanna, you know I love you like a sister, but come on Natsu! After all this time you pick her?!" I yelled.

Our guild members started inching closer and closer to us, like they really couldn't hear me yell.

"Wh-what are y-you talkin-g ab-bout Lu-cy?" Natsu stumbled to say.

"And you're just going to stand there and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?!" I yelled at him.

Things we're only looking worse for Natsu.

"Talk about leading a girl on, I mean come on Natsu! I know you can't be-" I paused and took a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight, YOU are dating Lisanna?" I asked.

"Yes" Natsu squeaked.

I started laughing.

"Oh what a laugh! You have to tell me, where you playing both of us? Were you leading both of us on huh Natsu?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked finally getting his voice back.

"I'm talking about the hand holdings! And the hugs! And the missions! And the not dates but really seemed like dates! And the you coming over my house randomly almost every day! And you breaking in on me while I'm taking a bath! I'm talking about all those things Natsu!" I yelled.

I heard a few gasps around me, and some encouraging words.

_'You tell him Lucy'_

_'Give it to him'_

There wasn't many, but those few fueled the fire within me.

"What about those Lucy? I only did them with you, not Lisanna" he said.

"Oh! So you we're just playing me then and cheating on Lisanna!" I yelled.

_'Go girl!'_

_'Set him straight Lucy'_

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh? So you probably think it wasn't cheating since you two weren't 'dating' yet" I said bending two fingers as emphasis.

"Lucy, calm dow-" Lisanna started but I interrupted her.

"I get it Lisanna, our agreement still stands but this Dragon Slayer is making me seriously mad! I need to tell him off" I said then looking back at him.

I stepped towards him and started poking his chest with my index finger.

"I can't actually believe I liked you! I can't believe I fell in love with you! And all this time I thought you we're a decent Dragon!" I yelled.

Natsu stepped back with every poke I did. The cheers around us became louder, mostly girls but I did catch Gray and Gazille cheering.

"You not a decent Dragon though! You're nothing but a! But a! A cheat! A fraud! An idiot! And occasionally cute!" I yelled.

What was I talking about? I was supposed to be scolding at him, not calling him cute.

"You think I'm cute?" Natsu asked.

I sighed in frustration.

"Never mind that last part! You're just an IDIOT! I hope you have a good time dating Lisanna, and I hope you both have a lot of dragon Igneel babies or whatever which I think is stupid! Why are you going to name all your kids Igneel?! When you call one of them, all of them will come running! Whatever! I don't have time to waste on you anymore! Thank you Natsu for bringing me to Fairy Tail and introducing me to so many wonderful people but... ugh are you serious?" I asked with a slight grin.

I still couldn't believe it. I was in denial, but not the crying kind, the 'I'm going to laugh my ass off because this just seems so ridiculous' kind. And I did, I started laughing. Even though I was angry at Natsu, I just started laughing.

"I hope you two have a wonderful life together, I'm going home for today. Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" I yelled turning around.

While I walked away I heard cheering, somewhere bad words at Natsu for leading me on, but most were congrats about me sticking up for myself. Then it came to me, that was so unlike me. I was nice, I was sweet, I occasionally had a temper, but nothing like that. That wasn't me back then, I don't know who that was.

I was just so angry with Natsu though, I mean what went through that brain of his when he was planning to tell me? Really?

"Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled.

I paused and turned around. We we're just outside Fairy Tail's Mansion but not outside the gates. Members all gathered around the door, none of them daring to step outside.

"What do you want?" I asked, a deadly glare matching the sound of my voice.

"I am reeeeeeally confused right now, you like me?" he asked.

My face went blank. The guild members who were gathered by the door face's went blank. I'm pretty sure even the sun's face went blank right now.

I don't know why, scratch that I did know why because he was being a STUPID IDIOT, but I really wanted to punch Natsu in the face right now. Like really, no lie, just BAM! Right in the kisser.

"Because I've always liked you and just that yelling back there really made me confused" he said.

My face remained blank while all the guild member's toppled over. I swore I saw the sun drop by a few inches.

"WHAT?!" Lisanna screeched walking over to us.

"Natsu! What do you mean you like her? You're dating me!" Lisanna yelled at Natsu.

"Doesn't dating mean that we're going to go to an all-you-can-eat buffet? I thought dating had something to do with food so I was going to ask Lucy today if she wanted to date with us" Natsu said.

All together now. 1, 2, 3!

"IDIOT!" everyone yelled.

I'm pretty sure everyone in Magnolia heard us yell.

"So wait! Dating is not eating with someone... right?" he asked.

"YES IDIOT!" the guild members yelled.

"Then what is dating?" Natsu asked.

I smiled. This guy was an idiot but he was my idiot. He was the idiot I loved. He was the idiot I just yelled at and the idiot that just said he liked me. I walked over to Natsu and pulled his head down.

"This is dating" I said before crushing his lips against mine.

Gasps we're heard all around us. A minute later I pulled away and stared up at Natsu with questionably eyes.

"Ooooh! So THAT'S dating... alright! Lucy let's date!" Natsu said.

I laughed. The guild laughed, the sun laughed. Even Lisanna laughed. We all laughed for the same reason.

Because Natsu Dragneel was such an idiot.

.

**BlackLynx17: BAM! DONE! One-shot! Wrote that in an hour! Totally got the idea at the end from Dragon Ball when Chi Chi told Goku they should get married and Goku thought it was a banquet or something. Thanks for reading, please review! Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Totally Natsu bashing at the end, I'm sorry for that. I love Natsu just like the other girls out there, plus major Lucy OOC there. Who cares? I was mad and this was my story! Anyway have a good night, day, or whatever! I'ma eat a muffin!**


End file.
